Methods and systems for determining a temperature are known. In electronic applications where a temperature needs to be determined such method may comprise the provision of a lumped temperature sensor which provides an output value that is indicative of the temperature. In the prior art many different temperature sensors have been reported that may be used in such methods and systems.
A disadvantage of the known methods and systems for determining the temperature is that they need an additional temperature sensor. When such temperature sensor is not available or when the one which is available is not functioning properly, no temperature can be determined.